


Across From My Heart

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Based on a Tumblr Post, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Bromance, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Detective Derek Hale, F/F, F/M, I swear isaac and derek have the best relationship in this, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Stiles and Derek talk, detective isaac lahey, firefighter cora hale, paramedic scott mccall, stiles is annoying, stiles likes gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's apartment is across from Stiles' and Derek ran into Stiles' place with a baseball bat because Derek heard him screaming, but everything was actually okay, Stiles is just a actor practicing for an audition and wants to know if it was really that good.</p><p>In which Stiles annoys Derek multiple times and Derek wants to kill him and kiss at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across From My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble that I wrote as a way to help cure boredom

Derek had only been living in his apartment for a week when in the middle of the day he hears a ear piercing scream coming from one of his neighbors apartments. Assuming that his neighbor was being attacked he grabs a baseball bat that he recently unpacked and runs across the hall where the screaming sounds like it is coming from. He kicks the door in and looks around for someone being attacked and sees a young guy holding a stack of paper in his hands looking terrified.

"What the fuck man? Who said you could just barge in here waving a baseball bat around?" The young guy yells at Derek

"I heard screaming and I thought you were in trouble, I was just trying to help." 

"What? No, everything is okay, I'm just a actor practicing for an audition." The guy says and Derek just stares at him and as an after thought the guy excitedly shouts "Did that really sound that good?"

Derek really wishes that he looked into all his neighbors before signing a year long lease. He doesn't think he can handle having to deal with a twenty something neighbor who randomly screams during the day as apart of his acting. He only just met the guy and already borderline hated him.

"Well um thanks for trying to save me, I'm Stiles by the way."

"No problem I'm a detective so it's my instinct to save people. I probably should be going now seeing as you're not in danger, sorry about your door."

"Hey wait I didn't get a name!" Stiles shouts as Derek is inching toward the door

"Derek."

"Are you the guy who moved in across the hall? The guy who used to live there before was beyond annoying, everyone was glad when Greenburg finally moved out." Derek already believes that everyone would also be glad when Stiles moved out.

"Yeah I am, I really need to go though."

"Bye Derek!" Stiles shouts just as Derek finally gets into the hallway.

Derek really needs to have a talk with Isaac by what a good apartment is. When Isaac had told Derek that his apartment building was great and the rent was reasonable Derek thought it was a blessing.

/////

"Hey man how is the unpacking going?" Isaac greets Derek Monday at work.

"About halfway done."

"Have you met Stiles yet, he's Scott's best friend. Remember the one I told you I was worried that Scott was cheating on me with?"

"I've met him, he was screaming and I almost beat him with a baseball bat." 

"Sounds like something Stiles would do, he really wants to get a role in this low budget horror movie." Isaac laughs patting Derek on the back

"I don't like him." Derek almost growls.

"You don't like anyone besides me and your family."

"Not true I like Scott and Boyd." Derek defends himself

"You glared at Scott for the first three months of my relationship with him and only stopped when he saved my life when I accidently ate some peanuts. As for Boyd I'm about eighty percent sure you guys talk with just your eyebrows." 

"I don't not like Erica." Derek attempts to defend himself again.

"You threated to rip her throat out with your teeth before you found out she was dating Boyd and then still threated to kill her."

"You know that I wasn't being serious and Erica and I are sorta friends now."

"C'mon Derek just admit that you hate pretty much everyone that's not one of the victims or is related to you." Isaac smirks 

"I really hate you."

"You've loved me since the day we were partnered as rookies all that time ago."

"Shut up." Derek laughed pushing Isaac away slightly.

"You just need to give Stiles a chance. Scott and I are having a few people over Friday and Stiles is going to be there, you should come and give him a second chance who knows you guys could end up being really good friends."

"I'll think about it." 

/////

When Friday came around Derek decides to go over to Isaac and Scott's apartment, not because he wanted to see Stiles and be friends but because Isaac wanted him there and he would do absolutely anything for Isaac. Also because he knows if he doesn't go Isaac would come over and force him to go. When Derek gets there he knocks and lets himself in knowing that Isaac and Scott rarely locked their door. Derek had yelled at them multiple times saying they should know better seeing as Isaac being a detective and Scott being a paramedic they both have seen cases where people got hurt in their own home.

"Derek!" Stiles shouts as he runs over to Derek. "What are you doing here? Do you know Scott?"

"Yes I know Scott he's dating my best friend."

"Wait are you the guy who threated to rip Scott's throat out with his teeth?"

"Sounds like that would be Derek, it's one of his favorite lines." Erica says as she walked over.

"Wait do you know everyone here?" Stiles asks Derek

"I know most but I don't know who that redhead is or the Asian girl flirting with my cousin." 

"The redhead is Lydia, Allison's best friend. The one who Jackson was with before he got that great job offer in England." Erica tells Derek.

"You're related to Malia? I dated her a senior year for a couple months and she never mentioned you. The Asian is Kira, Malia and her have been lowkey dating for a few weeks." Stiles asks

"Malia and I aren't really close, we only found out we were related a few years ago." Derek admits

"I recommend that you don't ask any questions, Derek isn't very big on answering anything." Erica laughs. "I really should go find Boyd."

After Erica had left Derek headed to the kitchen and Stiles followed him. Derek pulled out a couple bottles of beer and passed Stiles one. He had drank about half of the bottle before Stiles spoke again.

"So do you wanna hear about the latest gossip?" Stiles asks and Derek honestly couldn't care less about it but he doesn't have anything better to talk about so he sighs and nods.

"So Lydia, the redhead who dated Jackson, is now with Aidan."

"Wait." Derek cuts Stiles off. "Aidan as in Ethan's twin brother Aidan?" 

"That's the one, anyways I assume you know who Danny is since you knew Jackson. Danny is with Ethan, has been for awhile now, and the twins remind me a lot of a less asshole version of Jackson. So that pretty much means that both Danny and Lydia choose another Jackson."

"That's probably true but I know Ethan quite well and seems like a great guy, someone who loves Danny. They are a great match and deserve each other. As for Aidan I don't really know him as well as Ethan but I don't think you should try to break any of them up." Derek tells Stiles before finishing off his beer.

"Do you wanna hear about Kira and Malia?"

"Not really, do you have anything on Scott?" Derek asks

"I have a ton on him but he'd kill me if I told you most of it. I can tell you that his first day as a paramedic he passed out when he saw blood."

"That's not very good blackmail Stiles."

"It's as good as you're gonna get tonight."

"I'd love to stay and chat but I should go talk to Isaac." Derek says and it's true he actually doesn't mind Stiles as much as he did the day they met.

/////

Derek takes back everything he ever said or thought about not hating Stiles, he would gladly kill the kid by dumping him in a tub of acid. Derek had awoken to the fire alarm going off at two something am and when he saw Stiles outside of the building looking all guilty he knew who to blame. Derek was outside in the middle of the winter in only a thin pair of pants in New York all because of Stiles. The only thing that was stopping him was that his sister, Cora, was on the scene. 

"So it would appear that the cause of all of you getting rudely woken at this hour is someone had put something in the microwave for a hour and it caught flame. I would be the one to talk to you all about fire safety but my brother Derek lives in this building and I'm sure he will threaten all of you to never let this happen again. In the case there is a fire again though don't hesitate to call 911 it is the fire department's job to put out fires but they can be prevented if people are more careful." Cora tells the group of people waiting to be given the 'okay' to enter the building again.

"It's safe to return to your homes now." One of the other firefighters tells everyone.

"Hey big bro do you happen to know who started this?" Cora asks Derek as people begin to enter the building.

"Yeah he lives across the hall from me."

"Oh the one who screams as apart of his acting?" 

"That's the one, how's Allison?" Derek asks

"She's doing well, a bit stressed about planning our wedding but we both are."

"Good luck on that, you probably have to go now make sure to call me soon." Derek hugs Cora before going back up to his apartment.

/////

"I swear that Scott isn't going to have a best friend much longer." Derek tells Isaac as they are working on paperwork.

"What did he do this time? More loud music all night long or did he try baking again?" Isaac sighs used to Derek's complaining about Stiles.

"He is practicing his acting skills again, this time he's going for a role of a pilot. At least it isn't a porn star again." Derek still can't get those loud moans out of his head and he will never admit that he jerked off a little to it even knowing that it was fake. 

"You have lived across from him for almost five months now I would have thought that you would have gotten over hating him."

"He's annoying and has way to much energy."

"You're just upset because you think he's hot." Isaac smirks 

"Isaac please stop."

"Stiles isn't like Kate, Jennifer, or Jordan. I think it's long past due for you to try dating again." 

"I know you care about me but please don't try to set Stiles and I up. Don't let Scott do anything either, don't even tell him anything. If I'm going to get in a relationship I will stop trying to push me. I love you but I can handle this myself." Derek tells Isaac knowing that he wouldn't let it go completely but would stop trying as hard for a bit.

"I love you too and I just want you to be happy." Isaac sighs

"I'm content with what I have Isaac."

"Just so you know contentment and happiness are very different things."

/////

A few weeks later Derek hears a banging on his door followed by crying. When Derek opens the door he finds a tipsy Stiles."

"Derek I know you're not very fond of me but I don't have my keys and today isn't a good day."

"Come in Stiles." Derek gestures for him to take a seat.

"Thank you Derek, if it's not to much to ask could I have some water?" 

"Of course, want to tell me what's bothering you?" Derek asks passing Stiles a bottle of water.

"It's the date my mother died I don't know why it's affecting me as much this year. The past few years have been a lot better."

"That's the thing about loss some days everything will seem fine and the next it feels like the day it happened."

"Someone you know has passed?" Stiles asks

"Most of my family except two of my sisters and my uncle were murdered when I was sixteen in a fire."

"Is that why Cora is a firefighter? Also you have Malia."

"Cora went into firefighting so she could save others. Laura became a lawyer because the women who started the fire got away. I went into law enforcement to try and help people. As for Malia at the time we had no idea who each other was." 

"Why are you telling me anything? I thought you hated me." Stiles questions 

"I don't hate you I just find you annoying and even though I don't know you well I think I can trust you."

"My mom died when I was eleven. She had a disease that morphed her mind so much that she was barely recognizable by the time she passed. I don't want to die that way, I want a quick and relatively painless death." Stiles admits

"My uncle was in a coma for a year and when he woke up he wasn't the same man I knew before the fire."

"I really miss my mom what I wouldn't give to see her like how she was before the disease took over. After she died my dad took it hard and all I had was Scott, his mom basically adopted me. Scott and I became closer than ever, like brothers."

"Isaac is pretty much my brother, I'm closer with him than I am with my sister Laura. I was in a bad place for years after my family died and he helped me open up and let people in again."

"Thank you for not shutting the door in my face." Stiles gives Derek a small smile before drinking more of his water.

"I could never throw someone out that needs help." Derek smiles back at Stiles

/////

About a week after Derek opened up to Stiles he went over to his apartment. He hesitated before knocking and when Stiles opened the door he knew there was no going back.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you want to have dinner with me. I know this great Italian place on fourth."

"I don't want to read to much into this but have dinner? As in a date or?"

"Have dinner with me." Derek smiles

"Okay." Stiles agrees "You know half the things I did to annoy you was me hoping you'd come over so I could see you."

"I still think you're annoying but for some reason I like you."

"I had dreams about you shirtless for weeks after that time I almost burnt the building down." Stiles admits blushing

"If this date goes well then you won't have to dream much longer." Derek winks

"I'm hoping for that."

Derek already knows that this relationship won't be like his past ones. Stiles isn't the type of person to purposely hurt someone. He doesn't know if they will last forever but he expects they will be together for a while. Stiles is the type of person that Derek can see himself loving and doing anything for. Sure they haven't even gone on their first date but anybody who looks at them can tell that it definitely won't be their last.


End file.
